


I need another story; something to get off my chest

by wanderlustlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Okay, so the only upside to Milliway’s is not that she gets to sleep, make money, not lose out on any hours in a day, in her own world. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need another story; something to get off my chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **100 Word Icon Prompt:**
> 
>  

Okay, so the only upside to Milliway’s is not that she gets to sleep, make money, not lose out on any hours in a day, in her own world. There are a handful of others. There’s rare friendships. The days people do understand. How crazy is it she’s been befriended, supported by the Medusa? How about that girl, Rachel? Or Dean, able to tell her about her mother still being alive.

She still guards her secrets as sacrosanct, not something to be passed across the multidimensional maplebaby, but she’s starting to realize Milliways may be one of them as well.


End file.
